Vampire Heart
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: [Sequel to Bites That Scar Me] Yami is captured and Yugi decides to rescue him. With the help of his friends, will it be enough to stop Malik from taking over the Vampire Community? Shonen Ai: No like, no read.
1. What do we do now?

**Lady Ai: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!**

**Bakura: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Lady Ai: I'm finally making the sequel to Bites That Scar Me! YAY! Bakura would you like to tell everyone what title was the winner?**

**Bakura: ...Baka, the could obviously see the new title, THEY CLICKED ON IT!**

**Lady Ai: Oh...I knew that! Well, yeah. The title 'Vampire Heart' won.**

**Bakura: (rolls eyes) Why do I hang out with you?**

**Lady Ai: Becuase my friend would whip you if you don't. Just go back to listening to your love songs!**

**Bakura: They are not love songs! It's a band called H.I.M and they sing...**

**Lady Ai: Love songs. Sure they're _goth_ love songs but love songs none the less.**

**Bakura:. . . . Just shut up and write the Ra damned story!**

**Lady Ai: XD Anyway, for thoes of you who aren't aware of H.I.M's music, Vampire Heart is one of thier songs. My friend Cynthia gave me the idea of that being my new title, and it won! Cool. Ahem now for the...**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh and I don't not own the title 'Vampire Heart'. I also do not own the band H.I.M. So what the hell do I own/Seto comes in and whispers in Lady Ai's ear/ Oh, well of course I own my creative mind, thank you Kaiba/Kaiba mumbles a whatever and leaves/ He's off to screw his puppy! n.n_

**LET'S START THIS THING! Woot! XD**

_'Vampire Heart'_

_Chapter 1: What Now?_

_Author POV_

He sat there on the cold stone floor. Two arms chained up, in defeat. He felt so hungry, so cold, so...alone.

He had tried to bring up his power but he knew that was gone. That part of him had vanished.

This is what he wanted, no? To be mortal. Heh, everything had their price. And even though he wasn't a vampire anymore, he could still feel the presence of someone coming toward him.

The door creaked open and in stepped someone in a yellow cloak. "Well, hello. How are you doing, Yami?".

"Piss off." Yami glared. The person in the yellow cloak dropped his hood and revealed a smirking Shintaro. "Hm, I don't like that tone of voice young man. We'll soon be at Malik's house, don't worry." Shintaro walked toward Yami and grabbed his chin. "You and Malik will marry, therefore making Malik ruler of the vampire community. Aren't you lucky?".

Yami spit at the man's face. Shintaro let go of Yami's chin and wiped his face. "Insolent." Yami held his death glare. Shintaro growled and got out, slamming the door behind him. Yami sighed.

_'Malik. Hmph, he could have the land for all I care. I just want my small angel, my hikari- Yugi.'_

_XxVampire HeartxX_

Ryou and Marik were trying to calm Yugi down for weeks now. Yugi didn't care to go to school anymore and he kept to himself. His friends would go in his room and they would always notice new holes in the wall. Ryou was so scared that he grabbed anything that would cut and, if Marik hadn't stopped him, Ryou would've padded the whole room.

Joey, Kaiba and Bakura would stay at the mansion and take care of Yugi. Joey would bring the boy food, Seto would spend time with him if the boy wanted to talk, which he would. Bakura usually would try and cheer him up and slap him out of it. Bakura was also planning on how to get to the vampire community and have a sneak attack on Marik and his guards.

Joey was making some gingerbread cookies and humming to his favorite song. Seto was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. Joey hummed cheerfully and sang out a part while taking out the cookies. At the same moment, Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Tristain came into the house.

"No I don't wanna fall in love!(This world is always gonna break your heart) I don't wanna fall in love!(This world is always gonna break your heart) With you!"

Four sets of eyes looked at Joey as he smiled and continued to hum. "Um...Joey? What are you doing?" Tristain asked. Joey showed them the cookies. They were gingerbread-men cookies in the shape of his friends. Marik, Tristain and Bakura began to laugh. Ryou sweatdropped and Seto held in a laugh by biting on his lower lip but when he saw the cookie that was suppose to be Joey, he fell off of his chair.

"Joey-koi! Why is that gingerbread cookie shaped as a dog?" Seto asked getting up from the floor. Joey grabbed said cookie and stuffed it into Seto's mouth. "You always said you could just eat me up!"

Kaiba munched on the cookie as the others started to laugh harder. "Pup, these cookies are actually good." Seto petted Joey's golden hair. Everyone went and grabbed their cookies. Then everything went quite as they heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs and some more singing.

"Let me wake up in your arms. Hear you say it's not alright. Let me be self dead and gone. So far away from life. Close my eyes. Hold me tight. And bury me deep inside your heart. All I ever wanted was you, my love, You...all I ever wanted is you, my love. Your're all I ever wanted, just you."

By the kitchen door stood a tri-colored hair boy wearing black leather pants and a black shirt. He had a CD player in one hand and earphones on his ears. The small boy had small rings under his forever stained red eyes. "Hey, guys. What's going on?". Yugi gave out a weary smile.

Joey smiled brightly. "Yuge! You're up! And just in time to eat some cookies. Here's yours. What's that you're listening to? Is that H.I.M? You know I love that band, let me listen!" Joey didn't even breath while speaking and didn't even bother to wait for Yugi's answer, he just grabbed the CD player and placed the earphones over his ears. "WOO! I love the song 'Wicked Game'. Don't you? What's your favorite song Yuge? What about you Seto-koi, do you want to listen, huh huh huh?".

Yugi let out a small giggle. "How much of the dough did you eat before making the cookies Joey-kun?". Joey spread his arms wide open. "This much!". Everyone sweatdropped as Joey went in to kill Yugi with a hug of doom.

Fourtunatly, Yugi ducked and Joey crashed into the floor. Kaiba sighed, "Hyper-active idiot. The worst kind of idiot." "Oh, Seto-kun! You're such a rioit!". Yugi punched Seto's arm playfully and, not realizing his own strengh, made Seto fall out of the chair with a hard _thud_ on the floor. "Opps!Hehe?". Seto got up once again from the floor. "It seems that the floor and I have more of an intimate relationship then that of Joey and myself."

"Yugi-chan, why in such a good mood today? Not that I don't want you to but I mean...I'll be quite." Ryou said then taking an intrest to his shoes. Yugi smiled. "I'm happy because . . . . I know something you don't." Yugi whispered the last part. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "He probably cracked." Ryou syuck an elbow into Bakura's stomach to shut him up. Marik smiled and said, "So? What is it that you know that we don't?".

Yugi smiled even wider. "I know where Yami is and how to get to him!".

A silence hovered the room. "Yup, it's official. Yugi finally cracked." Ryou stuck his elbow into Bakura's gut again, this time a bit harder. "Ow! Look you! I don't care how adorably hot and sexy you are, you can't go around sticking your elbow in my stomach!".

Another silence was in the room with Marik glaring at Bakura and Ryou blushing. "Did you hear me?" Bakura asked, poking Ryou. Marik quickly grabbed Ryou away from Bakura. "Don't touch MY boyfriend!"

"Lair! He is not your boyfriend!". "Oh yeah?". "YEAH!"

Marik and Bakura glared at each other while Ryou hung from Marik's arm. Everyone stood to the side to watch the scene. Suddenly Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand. "I want him!". "You can't have him! He's mine!". Marik grabbed Ryou's other hand and tugged. Bakura tugged as well.

"Oh, please no. Not again." Ryou muttered.

"He is my boyfriend!". "PROVE IT!". "Fine!". Marik grabbed Ryou's chin and kissed him as Ryou kissed back. Bakura glared at them. Marik broke it off, leaving Ryou dazed and falling to the floor, and smirked at Bakura. "See?". Bakura rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can do better than that."

With that said, Bakura quickly grabbed Ryou off the floor and began to run to the bedroom. Marik stood there, eyes wide. As was everyone else. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OUTTA THAT GUYS PANTS!" Seto yelled. Marik ran after Ryou and Bakura.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I found out where to find Yami." Joey looked down at his friend. "You're serious?". Yugi nodded. "Yup. See, this is what we have to do, Yami's um...gardian (Yakasha) has a secret passage to the vampire community behind her grave in the backyard."

"Yami has his gardian's grave in the backyard?" Joey asked. "For privacy...anyway, we go down there and-". Joey interrupeted again. "If Yami had a secret passage, wouldn't Malik have find it and just get Yugi from there?". Yugi looked annoyed. Seto saw this and placed a hand over Joey mouth. "If you stay quite, koi, you won't die AND you'll recive a reward from me." Joey nodded and let Yugi continue. "As I was saying, we go down there and um, well I guess Bakura will lead us through. He's the one who knows every little square feet of the place."

Everyone looked up as they heard a loud thud by the fridge. Their eyes widened to see Marik on the floor. Their gazed turned to an angry Bakura and a shocked Ryou. Marik got up from the floor. "Fine, keep him. Just stay away from me. Both of you." And with that Marik left, slamming the door behind him.

Ryou didn't move one inch. Niether did anyone else. Bakura had his eyes closed and turned to Ryou. Ryou glared at him. "He was the first one I loved. He was the first one to love me back. Look what you've done." Ryou said, gently. He was not one to yell at people. Bakura's hair covered his dark red eyes. "I-I...I'msorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well, it did." Ryou walked toward Bakura. He stopped right infront of him, noses touching. Ryou closed the gap with a kiss. Bakura's eyes widened before he closed them and gave in.

"Ahem. You guys, Yugi has a plan and we should do it immediatly." Joey said. Ryou broke off the kiss, smiled then looked at the others. "Then let's go for it." Bakura was still stiffened in place. "Tristain, you comin', man?" Joey asked turning to his buddy. Tristain shurgged. He had nothing better to do ever since he broke it off with Tea. She kept pestering around him still though until she was in a horrible car accident (car accident my butt, Kaiba ran her over).

Yugi's smile turned into a smirk/grin. Which is when everyone finally noticed. For the first time, they noticed that Yugi had fangs.

**Lady Ai: WOAH! WOW! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! I meant for it to be a bit angsty, as you could tell from the drastic change from Yami being chained up then to Yugi in the darkness of his room for weeks to Joey singing and baking cookies. Isn't that just amazing?**

**Anyway, you now what to do...**

_Xx Click the Review button and don't send any flame. If you do, I'll use it to roast marshmellows to eat with my love, Mel xX_


	2. Through the Passage

**Lady Ai: ... ... ... ... Gosh I'm bored**

**Yami Ai: (walk in room) Hey, aren't you suppose to be working on Vampire Heart?**

**Lady Ai: (Looks both ways) What? No... ... ...**

**Yami Ai: You are. The poor readers have waited long enough**

**Lady Ai: (Sighs) You're right... ... ... To bad the internet isn't working good.**

**Yami Ai: So? You could still type the story just post it as soon as the internet works**

**Lady Ai: WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Yami Ai: Ku Ku Ku... Alright I'll leave you alone... ... ...IF YOU WORK!**

**Lady Ai: FINE! I'LL EFFING WORK! (whispers) son of a bitch yami...**

**Yami Ai: (whispers) Don't mind her, she's pmsing... and since the computer is being slow... let's just say, in her eyes, everything is red. **

**Lady Ai: Let's get on with the friggin' chapter.**

**Yami Ai: Love you! (kiss kiss)**

**Lady Ai: (Blush) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mel's gonna get pissed but... (glomps her yami) I love you too! n.n**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh and I don't not own the title 'Vampire Heart'. _

_Vampire Heart'_

_Chapter 2: Through the Passage_

_Author POV_

Yami finally found sleep but in an hour Shintaro busted in the room. Yami grunted as he woke. "Bad/good news for ya, don't know which ever way you can see it. We've been delayed so we're going to take a bit longer to get to Malik's castle." Yami shrugged. "We're still going to get there either way." Shintaro shook his head. "I can't win can I? Fine, here's your food." Shintaro pulled out bread and raised it to Yami mouth.

"I'm not hungry." Unfortunately, his stomach disagreed. Yami sighed and took a bite out of it. He finished it quickly, almost biting Shintaro's fingers. Shintaro smirked as Yami's lips caressed his fingers. He's enjoying this to much.

_XxVampire HeartxX_

A week after Yugi had said the plan, everyone was set for the adventure. The door bell rang and Yugi opened it to see everyone come in.

Ryou wore black jeans that he could easily move in, a gray sleeveless shirt (a bit tight). He wore his black sneakers. He had brought a whip, a dagger, and bow and arrows. Joey wore jeans and a white leather shirt, he had brought a sword he got for his birthday and some more daggers (daggers are popular!). Then Seto came wearing his usual black leather everything with a suitcase of what Yugi believed was filled with guns. Bakura came in dressed sorta liked Ryou except he wore a dark red sleeveless shirt. Bakura brought nothing seeing that he truely believed that he can kick ass with his own bare hands. Tristain wore brown jeans and a black shirt and had brought a gun as well.

"You guy's ready?" Yugi said with a smile. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the little supposed innocent tri colored hair boy.

Yugi wore a really small leather shirt, it was cut off from the bottom, he had placed on black leather shorts that barely covered his thighs. He had boots that reached his knees. He had on a collar and a few belts and by his left thigh was a knife pocket. Yugi had on a sly smirk.

"Well, look at you going for the vampire look. Let me tell you, if Yami thought you were sexy before, wait'll he see you like this! He'll have an instant hard-on." Bakura started to laugh but in all seriousness all of thoes boys in that room found Yugi very attractive and sexy (yes, that includes tristain). Joey was about drooling until he saw his lovers glare. Ryou had never seen his friend like this, he thought Yugi looked very...sexually cute. Even though Seto glared he thought about the same thing Ryou did.

"Shintaro and Malik are going to pay for taking away my Yami." Yugi said innocently. "But, it's my father Shintaro who's going to pay very dearly." Yugi smiled. It was sorta creepy to see such an innocent boy be innocently evil. "Then, what are we waiting for?" Joey said. Yugi nodded and lead them to the backyard. Before they got out though, Yugi noted something.

"Hey, who brought sleeping bags and food?". "I'll take care of the food." Seto said. "What about the sleeping bags...or atleast something to sleep in." Everyone said that they brought their sleeping bag or their blankets. Yugi nodded. "Alright then, off we go." He lead the gang to the graveyard and behind Yakasha's tombstone. Yugi kneeled down and grabbed something from the ground, a handle. He pulled and grunted but couldn't open the ground. He looked up at his friends and notice they didn't move an inch.

Yugi glared at them. "Help, maybe." "Why? You seem to be doing pretty well-I'll help you!" Ryou was filing his nails when he notice Yugi's fangs and when Yugi let out a small growl. Ryou got behind Yugi (1) and grabbed the handle. They pulled but with no luck. Yugi breathed in and out. "On the count of 3. One... ...Two... ... ... THREE! PULL!"

Yugi and Ryou went flying to the ground. Ryou sat up, grabbing his head in pain. He realized Yugi was still on top of him. "Um, Yugi..." Yugi growled and got up. He saw that the ground was open and there was a ladder going down. He motioned for everyone to follow him. He jumped down, not bothering with the stairs.

Everyone stared wide eyed down the hole. "IS ANYONE COMING OR WHAT?" Yugi yelled from below. Seto and Bakura shrugged and jumped in as well. Bakura landed on Seto. Soon, Joey landed on Bakura and Ryou came quickly down the ladder. He saw the pile on the floor but no sign of Yugi.

"Uh-oh." Ryou gasped as he saw Joey, Bakura and Seto being lifted from the ground and tossed aside. "Stop playing around and let's get moving!" Yugi yelled. All three boys got up and brushed off as they followed their small leader. "Hey, Yugi? How long will it take to get to the vampire community?" "About a day." Yugi said turning to the left. He had this instinct as to where everything is. Everyone guessed it was because of his newly acquried power.

There was another ladder going down. Yugi jumped down again and this time Seto, Joey and Bakura thought it would be smarter to use the ladder. Bakura went down frist then Joey then Seto and then Ryou. They all had a pretty nice view. "Nice arse there Joey!" Bakura said laughing. "Hey!" Joey yelped as he felt something grab his ass. Joey stopped and looked down. "Who said you could touch my ass!" "I did!" Bakura retored grabbing the ass again.

"You better not touch me again if you don't want a footprint on your face!" Joey looked up again and closed his eyes immediately, he had caught an eyefull of Kaiba's arse. But as a reflex Joey pulled up his arm. "Now's not the time pup!" Joey blushed. "What's that suppose to mean?". "It means don't grab me right now!" Joey opened his eyes and caught himself gripping his love's ass. He stayed there for a while not knowing what to do.

"You could let go any time, love."

Joey blushed again and pulled his hand down, going down the rest of the ladder. Seto smirked down at his puppy until he felt something heavy on his hand. "Nngh. Ryou, my hand." Ryou looked down and noticed he had stepped on Kaiba.

"Gomen, demo... move a bit faster next time, kay?". Ryou rolled his brown eyes and waited for Seto to move. Finally they all reached down to an annoyed Yugi. "Did we all have our little ass-fest? Yes? Then let's go." The other four teens were getting a bit annoyed with Yugi's attitude but let it go.

Suddenly Yugi stops. "Uhn, Yugi? What is th-"

"We are here."

Ryou looked at him questionally. Yugi pointed one finger up to an opening to the ground above. Joey thought about it for a moment.

"How do we get up?"

Yugi blinked. Then he glared at the floor below him. "Curse it."

* * *

**Lady Ai: I know it's short, please forgive me! I'm going to be working on other stories too, thoes are gonna be short as well, except for 'You said I love you, I wish I loved you too' (What could've possed me to wirte such a long ass title!)**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the other characters in there. Next time, Mai will make her debute! WEEE!**

_(1) Yami Ai: Look, two ukes going at it._

_Ai: You are such a hentai..._

_Yami Ai: Only around you... and Kaiba of course._

_Ai: HE'S WITH JOU, YOU DIM WIT!_

_Words most commonly used in this story:_

_'Ano' means 'Uh / Um'_

_'Hikari' means 'Light' (if you didn't know that then...shame on you)._

_'Yamete' means 'Stop it' (correct me if I'm wrong)_

_'Gomen' means 'Sorry'._

_'Demo' means 'But'._

_'Inu' means 'dog' (again if you dont know then same on you)_

_'Baka' means 'Idiot / Stupid / Jerk'_

_'Baita' means 'Whore'_

_'Kami' neans 'God'_

_I think that's all...anymore Japanese words you guys want to send me. . . well, send me! _

**Lady Ai: Alright, I guess I'll see ya later. Make sure to check out my other stories, kay/hugs/ Ja ne!**

_Xx Pretty button...purple button...must... not... reveiw/Opps/ To late. Hehe xX_


	3. Mai Valentine

**Lady Ai: Hello there! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys keep reviewing me and that's how this story keeps getting updated (as do the rest of my stories) Anyway, I got inspired! Woo!**

**Yami Ai: Would you get on with it? You're gonna lose the inspiration if you keep babbling.**

**Lady Ai: OH MY RA! You're right /kisses Yami/ You gonna have to deal with that for tonight, ok?**

**Yami Ai: Awww...Ok, fine. What if I wait up for you?**

**Lady Ai: Yami...you're not gonna get laid tonight so stop asking me...**

_Vampire Hearts_

_Chapter 3: Mai Valentine, the Vampire Temptress_

_Author POV_

_Crash_

_Bang_

_Slam_

Yami looked at the door, eyebrow raised. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Yami kept hearing glass breaking and wood smashing.

"THAT FILTHY WHORE! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT?"

Yami eye's widened a bit. _'A whore? What the hell is he talking about?'_

"Boss, calm down, please. I'm sure we'll catch her at some point. For now, why don't you just have some tea?"

"YOU CAN GO SHOVE THAT TEA CUP DOWN YOUR THROAT! FUCK OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Yami then saw the door open and in came a rage filled Shintaro. Yami flinched when he saw a fist come at him but the fist actually just hit the wall behind him. Yami looked up and Shintaro. "No food today, we're out of bread."

"Hey, what happened?" Yami asked. He was trying to be civilized, if he does then that means they'd give him more food the next time. Shintaro smirked and spit at the floor. "Why, Yami, I din't knew you cared!"

"Just get on with it. Might as well make small talk, I'm bored to death."

"Fine, if you must pry." Shintaro took a seat on the floor infront of Yami. He took out a cig and offered one to Yami, to which he said no. Shintaro shrugged and lit up. "There's this girl, she's really good in bed. I liked her for it and I've been paying her for a year now and today I asked for her hand in marriage."

"How'd she look like." Yami was a bit disgusted but shrugged it off. "Oh, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She looks so innocent but she can be wild. She told me, after I asked, that she was in love with her co-worker. Then she slapped the ring out of my hand and slammed the door behind her. What a bitch, eh?"

Yami rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Alright, that enough to keep you from dying? Good, cuz I need a drink badly." After that, Shintaro left, leaving Yami in the room alone again but now with the scent of smoke in there. He also had dropped the engagment ring but Yami didn't notice that until after he was going to die of boredom again.

_Xx Vampire Hearts xX_

"Ah crap!" Joey yelled as he felt himself slipping from the rope. Everyone on the other side tried to pull him up, holding the rope but Joey seemed to heavy. _'How in the world did everyone get up there, no problem, but I can barely get off the ground?'_ Joey thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After giving it much thought, Ryou thought up of a plan to get up. He reached into his bag and brought out a rope. He grabbed his dagger and tied it to one end of the rope. "Stand atleast ten feet away from me, alright guys. I had an idea." Everyone ran away when the saw the rope and the dagger dangling to one end. _

_Ryou started to twirl the rope, dagger flying in the air. He then threw it up toward the hole above. On the other side of the hole, you can see a dagger flying upword and then hitting the ground hard. The dagger got stuck by a rock and was dugged in deep in the ground._

_Ryou pulled three times on the rope, making sure it's tight. Then, like a snake, he crawled up to the other side. He stuck down his head through the hole. "You guys coming?"_

_Everyone rushed up quickly and without struggle. But then it was Joey's turn and everyone now knew the reason why he FAILED his **Phisycal Education **class.

* * *

_

In the line helping to pull the rope up with Joey, in order from closet to the hole to farthest, was Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Seto.

Kaiba had enough of this tug-o-war. He let go of the rope, making Bakura almost trip (he wasn't really helping so when Seto let go, Bakura was forced to put weight on pulling).

Kaiba walked up to the whole and bent down. Bakura couldn't help but watch but then someone stomped on his foot. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I step on your foot?" Ryou's innocent voice floated to 'Kura's ears. It was _way_ to innocent.

Kaiba reached down to grab Joey's hand but could only grab his hair. Seto yanked up the poor boy by the hair but only a little. Kaiba then grabbed at Joey's neck after getting him pulled up good enough. Soon Kaiba stood up and turned to the rest of the boy's, Joey dangling from his hand. He placed Joey on the ground. "Let's go."

Everyone followed after Kaiba. They walked along a forested area.Yugi spent his time thinking, Bakura and Ryou were talking over things- their lives and what not. Joey and Seto were as well thinking about stuff, Joey 'bout his feelings and Kaiba about what he'd do as the ruler of the vampire community. They were all in their little world when...

"HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"

"What the hell? I thought I was supposed to be the theif!" Bakura yelled. Everyone tunred to look at him. "Er...what I mean is I used to steal stuff. I swear, I haven't taken anything...yet."

"I SAID STAY, LADY! STOP!"

"NA! NA! YOU CAN'T GET ME, YA NASTY-ASS! OH, HAHAHAHA!"

The gang hid behind some bushes as they saw the people screaming coming to a stop infront of them. There was three. Two of them were vampire policemen (obviously working for Malik's laws). They could tell because they wore yellow leather clothing and on the back of their shirts they had on Malik's sign, which was an encircled triangle with three more smaller circles around the one encasing the triangle.

The one they called a theif was a women. She had long blonde hair and red eyes (A/N: almost all vampires have red eyes in my story. Right now the only exception is Seto (blue eyes), Malik (dark purple) and Shintaro (pure black)). The 'theif' wore a small purple leather skirt and a small, tight, white strapless shirt with a purple colored jean jacket. She wore boots that barely reached her ankles and she had on ripped black fishnet stockings.

The policemen held out their guns. "Give back the food you stole women."

"One: are you really going to shoot a girl? Two: How can you not think about someone in need? I haven't eaten anything in a week, I'm starving!"

"Then work for Malik and you'd get PAID to buy food. Don't steal!"

"Psh, please. I wouldn't work for that crack-head in my life!"

"How dare you spit on the Malik name?"

"Like this: MALIK IS A LOW-LIFE, PIN-HEADED, IDIOTIC LUNATIC WHO CAN'T GET LAID TO SAVE HIS LIFE FROM A PAPER BAG!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The cops placed down their guns and grabbed at their daggers. The ran toward the women but right as they got near her, she jumped um and twirled in the air- landing perfectly on her two feet. "How can you attack a defenseless girl?"

"Then bring out your weapons and fight us like a real vamp."

They heard her curse to herself, she had left her weapons at her house. "Aw, that's to bad. You're gonna have to come with us now for stealing and now for talking bad about our ruler." She growled and snapped her fangs. "I don't need my ra damn weapons! I can use my own strength!" The women pulled back her left arm and the gang saw as her nails grew. She ran at them, the gang barely catching her moves, and was fast enough to scratch one of the policemen badly on the arm.

His partner grabbed his gun and started to shoot at the women. The women was to slow to move out of the way but somebody grabbed her away just in time.

Since Joey had to live with his drunk gun-wielding father, he'd known how to dodge bullets and how to take one if he'd actually get shot. So when he saw the instant the policeman reached for his gun, Joey ran out of the bush and grabbed the blonde theif away.

Seto, being the protective boyfriend, ran after Joey. Seto had pulled out two of his guns and held it toward the two policemen.

"Leave this women alone or die by the order of Malik."

The policemen dropped their weapons and stared wide-eyed at the blue eyed boy. "Your highness (A/N: in more ways than one) we had heard rumor that you were dead! We're sorry, we shall be leaving now!" With that they ran off, tripping all over themselves.

With Joey and the blonde theif...

"I'm sorry I pushed you like that but it was necessary." Joey got off the ground and gave out a hand to help her up. She grabbed the hand and brushed off. "It's ok, I forgive you. Thanks for saving me!" She smiled, showing off her fang.

"Er, um. My name's Joey. What's yours?"

The gang got out from the bushes and walked to meet the blonde theif. Seto had managed to steal some daggers from the policemen, they dropped them.

"Nice to meet ya Joey. My name is Mai Valentine."

Seto looked up and Mai. "Valentine? The vampire temptress? What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at Mai. "You guys know each other?"

Seto grunted. "Yeah, Malik would often pay her."

"For his pleasure?" asked Bakura.

"You can say that."

Mai laughed. "I remember you! You were the high priest. Malik would pay me to screw you and he'd watch." Seto blushed and turned his face away from the rest to see. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi giggled while Joey just raised his eyebrow.

"How was he?"

Mai, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou and Seto stopped and turned to look at Joey, their eyes wide. Mai smiled. "He can probably do better, I guess."

Changing the topic really fast...

"Valentine, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Mai smirked. "I got out of jail for good behavior a year ago, you know that. Anyway, Malik had sent me to go find Yami but I got side tracked when I met this girl at the library a month ago. She was so beautiful, I had to take her for my own. But now, she's gone missing and I have to find her. I suspect it's Malik's doing."

Joey thought about what she said. "How'd the girl look like?"

"She had long brown hair and brown eyes. It was this love at first sight thing and she accepted to come live with me in the vampire community. Why do you ask?"

Everyone looked at Joey. "My sister went missing around a month ago but it can be a coincedense. What's her name?"

"Serenity Wheeler."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Oh! So that's how I work Serenity in there. What a...um, creative pair I guess you can say. Didn't count on that to happen. /sweatdrop/**

**Yami Ai: You guys know what to do...read and review (wow that sorta rhytmed)**

**Lady Ai: Oh! And here are some cherry flavored blow pop lolli-pops for all who reviewed. You guys are the best anyone can ever have! We love you all!**


	4. Filler

**Lady Ai/Is spray painting everything, writing 'I FAILED!' and is also crying hesterically: FAILED! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD FAIL AT SOMETHING THAT'S SO EASY!**

**Yami Ai: Ano... Gen, I mean Lady Ai, is havin' a panic attack. Ya see, today- 2/7/06- was her FCAT (Florida Comprehension Assessment Test). It was a writing FCAT and she basically thought it was easy because she ALWAYS gets 4.5 atleast. But, sadly...today...she...didn't even get to finish her third paragraph.**

**Lady Ai: IT'S THIER OWN DAMN FAULT! HOW CAN THEY EXPECT ME TO WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING IN 45 MINUTES? I mean first I have to think about what I have to say, then give 'explainations' as to whatever the topic was. AND NOW THEY MAKE US BUBBLE IN STUFF? THEY NEVER DID THAT BEFORE!**

**Yami Ai: That's cuz now you're in 8th grade smartass.**

**Lady Ai: Oh god. What if I fail the year? What if I have to be stuck in that ...prison by myself? WHAT IF I NEVER SEE CHRIS AGAIN?**

**Yami Ai: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF/Slaps hikari/ Now, breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out.**

**Lady Ai: Okay...okay. I'm okay! I'm fine. I have nothing to worry about. Everything is gonna turn out okay. Well, since everythins shall be fine...let's get on with the chapter, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**

**Warning: Shonen ai language blah blah blah**

_**Additional note: I have just notice that in the last two chapters, Tristain isn't in them at all...so let's just pretend he was hiding in a corner some where and that he suddenly pops up here! n.n gomen to all you tristain-lovers. /sweatdrop/**_

_Vampire Hearts_

_Chapter 4: Filler_

_Author POV_

_Xx Last Time xX_

_"My sister went missing around a month ago but it could be a coincedense. What was her name?"_

_"Serenity Wheeler."_

_Xx Present xX_

Joey's eyes widened. "W-what?" Yugi looked at Joey, a worried look in his eyes. "Joey, isn't that your sister's name?" Joey only nodded. Then anger grew inside of him. "What the hell happened to her? Where is she? Why'd you let her get napped like that?"

Joey had a hold on Mai's shoulders and was glaring at her. "Calm yourself. I had no intention on losing her, I have no clue where she is but I think it might be where ever Malik is and sit down, I'll tell you what happened." She sighed and looked away from Joey. Joey gritted his teeth and had dug his nails in Mai's arm before he felt a tug at his waist. He looked up to see Kaiba pulling at the end of his shirt.

"Let's go puppy. Like she said, calm yourself." Seto then grabbed Joey's waist and sat down on a big rock as did the rest of the group. Joey sighed and

released his glare and looked at the dirt. What happened to Serenity?

"All cooled out? Good. Alright, you see this is what happened. Serenity and I were about to have dinner, she was sitted at the table and I was cooking. Suddenly there was a knock at our door..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Open up, already by the order of Malik!"_

_Mai rolled her eyes then notice how scared Serenity looked. "Don't worry, hun. They won't do anything." She smiled as Serenity let out a sigh in relief._

_But way to soon did the worry in her eye came back. The Malik police had knocked down the door. Before Mai could even flinch, three policemen held her down and one was able to capture Serenity._

_"Don't worry temptress, we won't harm your sweetie. But if you don't bring Yami within a month to Malik, then say good bye to sweetie pie." one of the officers smirked and bashed her head against the floor, knocking her out cold. The last thing she saw was Serenity being carried off and the door slamming infront of her._

_End flashback

* * *

_

"When I woke up, I had thought it was just a really bad dream but when I didn't see her anywhere, I just knew Malik had took her. By the way, where is Malik's little obession anyway?"

"He's been taken away." Yugi said, a sad tone in his voice. Mai caught it and shrugged. "You like 'em don't you? Do you mind if I follow you guys? I mean, we are all going the same way, right?" Yugi shrugged. "As long as you're on our side then I don't give a damn."

They had started to walk. Tristain bored as hell, Seto comforting Joey, Bakura trying to rape Ryou, Ryou trying to push Bakura off him and Yugi was chatting with Mai.

"You've worked for Malik before, do you mind leading us there?"

"Of course, that's what I was planning to do. So what's going on over here? I mean, what's your and these guy's life story?"

"Well, if you must ask, Yami and I are close. He sorta saved me from my father and we sorta fell in love. We...did...'that' but right after it, the world came sprawling down. Turns out my dad's a vampire and was working for Malik, so he captured Yami. It was easy too 'cuz once Yami and I did...'it', he became human. If you're wondering 'bout my mom, she died in a battle with Yami's supposed mother. Fact is, his mother might even still be alive, unless Malik killed her. Anyway, since my mom was a vampire hunter and my dad is a vampire, I turned out to be half hunter half vampire. I'm contridicting myself.

"As for these guys, let's start with the one with pointy hair- Tristain's history is short. He went out with an annoying girl named Tea. No one liked her because she kept with saying friendship this and that plus she flirted with Yami even though she was going with Tristain. Luckily, she met with an 'accident' and now she's all gone. We don't even know how Tristain and Tea got together. For one, he hated the girl like everyone else. Secondly, we all know he's gay so what the hell was the point of going out with her? Anyway, off to the next people- Ryou and Bakura, the two people that look alike. Ryou was going out with someone named Marik- he had dirty blonde hair that sorta spiked up and he had a tanned body. Bakura wanted Ryou for his own so he took him. Marik got pissed and is off god knows where. Now with your lover's brother- Joey is going out with Seto after I had rejected him. So, there it is. Our life story."

"O...kay. Well, I can tell your the gentle type." Yugi sent her a glare. She smirked. "Stop lying to yourself. You're just pissed that your father and Malik stoled Yami away from you and now you have to become a tough ass just to get him back. I would be exactly like you but I have hope that nothing will go wrong."

"And you're saying that I don't?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Forget it. Hey, Bakura. It's getting dark, set up camp." Yugi snapped his fingers.

"You do not order me aroun-" suddenly Bakura started to cough. Yugi focused and glared deathly at Bakura's neck. "A-alright!" Yugi tore away from the glare as Bakura reached for his neck to seek some comfort. Joey, Tristain, Mai and Ryou looked kinda scared for their lives now. Seto just made a mental note not to piss Yugi off before they reach Malik's castle.

A few moments later, Bakura finally set up a fire and some tents. They had started to eat their snacks when they all heard a twig snap, it was so silent they could hear it.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH MY MONEY AND TELL ME MY FORTUNE!"

The group soon saw something swoosh by. The something hid behind Tristain. "H-hey...what are yo-"

"Shush, don't let them find me. Please." Tristain looked up as he saw his friends get in trouble.

"Did you see anyone pass by here. He had long black hair and-"

"Actually he went um, that way." Tristain pointed his finger at a random place. "Thanks." the person left, running and screaming.

The person hiding behind Tristain popped up. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah anything but who are you?"

The person just grinned as he hugged Tristain, not letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**Lady Ai: Weird ending... /looks both ways/ that stupid fcat might have something to do with my lack of creativity. Anyway, don't bother reviewing this one because it was just a filler. I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry for the suck ass chapter, ja ne.**


	5. Knowing Future

**Lady Ai: OH.**

**Yami Ai: MY.**

**Lady Ai: RA. IT'S BACK! NO FUCKING WAY!**

**Yami Ai: -Gasps times 100- It's been a long time, Gen. You think you still have it in you to write this?**

**Lady Ai: OF COURSE! If my fans believe in me, I should believe in myself right? RIGHT! I've noticed something though. Whenever there's a sequel, there's always a lot more action then the first one o.o; Oh well, let's get to the story shall we????**

**Disclaimer: After all this time...I still haven't worked up a plan as to how to own Yugioh... T.T**

**Beta: ZOMGWTFBBQ, LADY AI HAS A BETA NOW?-!-?-! Yup I do. Her name is Kath-chan :D**

_**Vampire Hearts**_

_**Chapter 5: Knowing Future**_

_**Author POV**_

"Someone please get him off me." Tristan blushed slightly as the stranger cuddled closer to his chest. Ryou tapped the stranger's shoulder. "Excuse us, but could you perhaps tell us your name?" The stranger looked at Ryou and stood up and bowed down to him. He looked up at Ryou and winked. "You'll understand." Bakura sent the odd man a death glare just for the wink.

"My name, kind strangers, is Duke. A psychic and an empathic. Let me prove it." He turned to Tristan, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You are Tristan Tailor. You're feeling awkward by my presence and yet you think I'm hot. In your mid-future, you are to marry the one you are looking at right now." Duke smiled as Tristan blushed.

This is the first time all of them get a better look at what he is wearing. Black leather pants, dark red v-necked shirt and a purple cape around his shoulders. His dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and he wore alot of eyeliner, a zig zag under his left eye (A/N: I'm not really sure which eye). He wore a dice earring and seemed a bit egotistical.

"And you are Mai Valentine... Who doesn't know about you, temptress? You're the sexiest lady in the land and you take advantage of it. In your near-future you will find what you're looking after though you might not know it and in your far future you shall gain something.

"Now onto you, Joey Wheeler. Right now, I'm getting really strong vibes from you. You're very angry, yet you're also mellow right now. Add to that you're sad, very sad about something you've thought you lost. Your future is like Mai's only you shall marry the person who you are setting on. Who's name is...

"Seto Kaiba. Ah, the great priest to the evil Malik, also known as the Hitler of the vampire community. You seek revenge over all. How dare Malik mistreat your first love? How dare he just imprison your little brother? How dare anyone get in your way to what you want? You and Ryou shall have a small fight over this.

"Speaking of Ryou Bakura. You are in mixed emotions, mostly about Bakura. They are quiet strong. In your future, you shall become one of us and be engaged to Bakura. Not only do you have to fight against Kaiba, you and Yugi will have to battle against an old friend...a lover from the past was it?

"Bakura, you my friend are madly in love. And I think you're getting a bit obsessed. An advice, cool your jets okay? Just be yourself and he'll come to you. Actually...why are you here? Most everyone here is after Malik, yet neither one of you have anything to find here or do. Tristan was destined to find me and Ryou is going to fight against Seto, so their coming along was valid."

"I want to kick some ass. That's it. Besides, I'm not going to leave my Ryou alone for a second."

"Ok then. Shall I go on to the last one? Yugi Motou? You want revenge as well as Kaiba, it's even stronger than his. Malik will lay down in a pool of his own blood after you are done with him. And then you shall drink from it. All your problems will be solved and only you with a bit of help from your friends will solve them."

Everyone sat still. Tristain was still blushing, avoiding eye contact with Duke. Mai was busy thinking of what she would gain. Joey's anger evaporated into eagerness, he started to plan things out in his mind, things like his wedding. Seto and Ryou looked at each other, both wondering what they could possibly fight about. Bakura was controlling himself around Ryou and Yugi was in shock to hear that he would be so anger as to kill another person. For Yami.

Duke grinned at everyone's thoughtful faces. "And they are all accurate too. I hope all of you liked them, they all seemed liked happy endings. But I cannot go into that. Now we all must rest. Tristain would you care to share a tent with me?" Duke smirked. Tristain rolled his eyes. "Ok, one thing. Stop being so concited, it's really starting to get on my nerves." And with that, he went into his tent. "Spicy, I love that." Duke grinned and ran in after him.

Everyone then went to their tent. Joey and Yugi were still around the fire.

"Two strangers in one day. Ones a sex idol, the other's a psycho."

"Joey, I think it's psychic."

"Psycho, psychic. Whatever. I think that's the fruitest man you can find."

"Joey don't be so mean." Yugi chuckled though.

"Heh. Hey we should head to bed if ya gonna open a can of whoop ass on Malik soon."

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. I don't feel right killing someone..."

"But you'd do it for Yami right?" Joey smiled when Yugi looked up at him. "You'd kill for Yami and I would die for Seto. We're both kinda fucked up aren't we Yug'?" Yugi shook his head. "Not fucked up. Just...in love." Joey nodded. "Well, G'night Yug'. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Yugi giggled. "Try not to make to much noise now, some of us are actually sleeping." Joey stuck out his tongue at Yugi before he went inside his tent and Yugi went into his. None aware of what was so close.

**xXxXxX**

"Oh, Yami!" A gruff voice shouted. "We're here..." The cellar door slowly opened as Yami picked up his head tiredly. By the door you can see the silhouette of a person with large spiked up hair and lean figure. You can only see his vampire teeth as he grinned his manic grin to Yami. With disgust and fear in his eyes, Yami started to squirm and tug at his chains. Yami froze when he heard the silhouette's laugh, such a familiar laugh. The laughing died out just to say two words;

"My love..."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Heh, try to imagine that voice in a Marilyn Manson kind of way. Perfectly creepy. hehehehehe**

**Yami Ai: I think it's time for some sleep Gen. Edit this already so that I can sleep!**

**Lady Ai: ugh, ok fine. Thank you to all who still love my stories. I hope this chapter was interesting for you! Duke sends you all good vibes and happy futures! XD JA NE!**


End file.
